A Deep but Dazzling Darkness
by ReSe GiBBerz
Summary: Aiight, i finally got up the fourth chap! okay summary would be harry likes ginny. I embarrass them every chance i get. it will be a companion peice to a story when they start school. it will be about herm and snape, lots of new charactors
1. It Starts

A Deep But Dazzling Darkness   
  
Chapter 1  
  
DIS: I of course do not own Harry potter, but I am well aware that you are all well aware of that, that is true? Am I correct? Of course I am! Also the title "a deep but dazzling darkness isn't exactly mine. I found it in the book "an endless ring of light" (which also isn't mine L) and in it they speak of a poem written in the seventeenth century by someone called Henry Vaughan. Which I'm not sure is a real person. But Madeleine L'engle wrote the book and I am borrowing a line in one of her (or that guys) poems. So in other words…I OWN NUTHIN'! :: Sniff sniff:: o'well lets get on with it…  
  
A/n also, this is my first fic. So go easy on me! I mean, useful comments will do. But don't review to tell me I suck! Tell me what I need improvement on! Okay. ~Thank you.  
  
  
  
(The beginning.)  
I sprung upward in the bed w\ a start, and stupidly throwing out my wand arm. Hoping to curse someone who was certainly not in my room. It dawned on me when I started to scream the first syllable of the killing curse that You Know who was not in front of me. It took the few moment of peace for my breath to calm and my head to stop its rhythmic pounding. Ah, alas! That was most certainly not my head! It was footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh how much I love midnight visitors. Is it a knight? Or the villainous uncle Vernon?   
  
My assumptions were assured as I heard him throw his lungs at the door. "WHY IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" So, I stood up and with as much courage as possible opened the door and stared at him. Well I meant to tell him to go some place special but he did look quite scary with his hair on ends and his beard all disheveled. It would have been funny without the beet red anger in his face. But as I had grown a few inches the past year and a few over the summer. I stood about three even inches above him, which I was very proud of but did me no good in this situation to try and intimidate him. Which I tried my best to play through all summer. But then I thought of something.  
  
"For your information, it was the killing curse! I learned it at Hogwarts last year. We had a murderer show us how." I said my voice dripping with as much venom as Malfoy manage. That was all it took to drain the color from his face. I watched it go from red to pink to white to green and then to a sickly yellow color. He looked as if he would pass out, but I couldn't help myself. "We also learned the imperious curse, which is kind of a body control thing, and the crucio curse which is dark magic used to torture people. We watched our professor demonstrate them with live hosts." I liked the words coming out of my mouth and even more the look on his face. "Y-you sick little boy! That school gets worse and worse! I sure hope it was one of your own!" and with that he ran back down the stairs. And I went back to my bed.  
  
I had been having 'that' dream again. Except this year it had Cedric's death in it. Also of course, it had the sadly living and even sadder breathing, Voldemort. And if it wasn't bad enough, my parents, now were again victims in my dreams. Every night, I, the so-called 'boy who lived' relive every terrorizing moment of my life. As of today, 14 years, 15 tomorrow.   
  
I sat there thinking. **I'll go insane! I can't take it! ** I jump at even the slightest things. Every shadow I see is Voldemort.The Dursleys don't know about the third task, heck I didn't even tell them about the tournament. Of course, they don't know anything about my life. But Voldemort is a threat to them too. I haven't even told my best friends Ron and Hermione about the 'incident'. But they know what they need to know. They heard Dumbledore. But still, I can't manage to tell them. Its as if sharing the experience with my friends would be admitting it to myself. I tried, but the memory was to vivid and clear o think about. I would tell them sooner or later. Besides I will convince the Dursleys to let me go to Ron's house for the end of the summer. I might tell them then, when it won't be so hard. And then I'll tell the Dursleys   
  
But for right now, I have worse and definitely bigger problems then little old Voldie. I don't live with Voldemort, so that puts Dudley at number one of my worst nightmare list. Voldemort at two.   
  
My new watch read 11:56. **What timing** I pondered. Four minutes till my birthday. Not that it matters the Dursleys never celebrate it. But still, it was my only 15 birthday. And I would probably get presents from my friends. That's definitely something I've been looking forward to the past few weeks. Not to mention Hogwarts.   
I am getting closer and closer to my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. My real home.  
  
I slowly pulled my self out of bed and walked over to the window, I really needed some fresh air. I brushed the bits of cement around my window and remembered the problems Ron and me had making them. There were once bars here that kept me prisoner, pretty much. My aunt and uncle tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts in my second year. As if, Ron and his brothers came to rescue me, in a flying car might I add?   
Which has convinced the Dursleys that I'm crazy. Well, crazier.   
  
I searched the midnight sky looking for Hedwig, my owl. My favorite being in this house, well, beside myself. But finding her would be a little complicated, there was no moon out. And contrary to the popular belief, having the stars to see by was not very helpful. I would hate to be someone like Loki in a time like this.  
  
Ah, but Remius would be happy. He was one of my father's best friends. Well, Remius and Sirius black, my godfather. Remius is a werewolf, and Sirius is an animagus. My father was too. (Ok, most authors repeat the basics at the beginning of every story, but I wont go into the whole 'Harry is a wizard that saved the world with a scar and his parents are dead and he is very sad…' thing k??) I a guessing that Sirius is staying with Remius; because they got their whole mission thing to do. I think Dumbledore wants them to find their friends from way back when, I'm not sure, and I was a little distracted at the time...  
  
But for now, I am here, waiting, scared, and full of, as the imposter moody would say "CONTANT VIGILANCE!" I think that he was trying to turn me into a petrified ferret too. Except of a period of time. More permanent in my case.  
  
I would hate to think of how my friends would look at me now. It's only now that I can completely understand why everyone was afraid to say his name. Only now that I can see how the mere thought of him chills them to the bone. Now I know how they feel. Every time something mysterious comes on the news, some 'unsolved mystery', it could be You-know-who behind it. I myself can barely mention the name anymore. I feel as cowardly as the next person now. Heck what would Dumbledore say? He'd either lie and say its ok, or openly tell me to be stronger. He'd be really disappointed. Or is he just as afraid of you-know-who as the rest of us? I wonder if this is how Ron feels, maybe this is how Hermione feels. Why didn't I listen to people talk about him before and fell like I do know? I should have known! All of the warnings should have been enough. But like a twerp I assumed that I would always be safe with Dumbledore. But that was just a stupid child assumption, nobodies that lucky.   
  
I trace my eyes across the lamp lit road. Not a trace of magic anywhere. I remembered all of the times I ran around this lot, mainly running from Dudley or his numerous dogs. Peeking at the magic I had within me that brought me way more danger that simple, fat, fists.   
  
Man, I really want to get back to Hogwarts. No matter how safe I am out of site. Even more, I want to see my friends. Ron and Hermione. Not to mention all of Ron's brothers. And duh, sister. Heck any wizard kind would do, even Draco Malfoy would be nice. Better than the Dursleys. Times like these make me wish I had gnomes in the yard.   
What are the Weasleys doing? Bill, at Gringots and Charlie taking care of y dear, dear Hungarian Horntail thing, and of course her adorable babies. Percy even, he's probably got Crouches job now, he can't still be too beaten up about loosing him if he has his job. (A/N- that's a little cold of me but remember crouch was a bad guy… right?) Oh yeah, Fred and George probably have tons of candies and knickknacks with that money I gave them. Ron, he's probably complaining. Yeah, that sounds about right. I wonder if he ever got over Hermione going out with Krum. As a matter of fact she's probably at Krum's house right now, hmmm what would she be doing there? Nah, Herms more mature than that! …..I think. Oh, yea, Ginny, forgot about her. Probably constantly owling her friends, and bugging her parents 24/7. Poor Mrs. Weasley, she has a lot to deal with. Damn, seven kids! But I envy them, all the same. I don't have any siblings, and Dudley is NOT a brotherly companion!  
  
I dared a glance at my watch (12:02) I am now officially 15! As if on cue, Hedwig came soaring through a mass of trees. Fluttering almost silently onto my bed.  
I grabbed the smallest one, this being from Herm. It was tiny, round, and about the size of a baseball. I took it out of its cushioned wrappings, revealing a lightweight, jet black orb, and in golden letters on what I assumed to be the top it said: Firebolt. But directly in the middle of the word there was a shift, it was where apparently it came open. I twisted it slowly and it slid open smoothly, glistening on the inside was a treasure I had seen only a hundred times before. A snitch. Hermione ha bought me my very own snitch! I hastily grabbed the letter she sent me with it.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Hey! How do you like your brand new snitch! Top quality too! Now you can o more than sit around and watch fat, fat, and more fat bounce! But Harry, listen, you MUST be careful! If a muggle sees you you'll be in big trouble with the ministry. Don't go anywhere that people can see you! So happy birthday! And beware! I think Hagrid has sent you toffee! He owled me some and told me he has a new recipe; it looks like he added troll boogers!   
With love,   
Hermione  
Granger  
Ps. I am planning to go to Ron's the last weeks of vacation. Try to convince the Dursleys to let you go. If they don't just fly here with your cloak or something!  
  
  
Hermione hasn't changed much. Still glued to the rule board. But not too glued, at least she's lightened up. Just then, a big black barn owl flew threw my window dropping a note in my lap. It was from Ron.  
  
  
Dear Scar face,  
How are you? Like my owl? Fred and George gave it to me for my birthday, where they got the money is beyond me. But anyway, his name is Whetherby! Everyone but Percy thought it was funny. Ginny thinks he's the sweetest thing. It was her that suggested the name. It's better than Pigwidgeon, which now she uses for owling her boyfriend. He's still mine; he is a gift so I can't give him away.   
Have you heard from snuffles? Also, I was hoping you could come visit for the last two weeks of vacation, Herm's coming too.  
Your friend,  
Ron  
PS. Have you heard about herm and Krum? Like, are they still going out?  
  
  
Maybe he hasn't gotten over it. They probably won't work out anyway, she's only 15 and he's 19 by now. Guys that age are only thinking about one thing, but so are most boys my age…. Speaking of! Ginnys got a BOYFRIEND!! Maybe she's more mature than I thought she was! Oh heck! It's probably Colin Creevey or someone. The little, dork. No. She couldn't like him! Maybe its Neville, he went to the Yule Ball with her. Maybe Ron's just making fun of her for owling her friends so often. Oh well, good for her, I guess.  
  
The Dursleys might let me leave, if not I will ask directions from Ron and fly, unless I can get a bed on the night bus. But for the moment, I still have two more presents! I grabbed the one from Sirius, which was rectangular, but a little lumpy.Much to my surprise, it was a tremendously large, thick, wool cloak. It was emerald green, matching my eyes perfectly. I walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. One of the few untouched things in the past once belonging to Dudley. It was exactly my size, except for a few extra inches at the bottom for growth. The sleeves were the traditional, Merlin style, hanging down and tapering from the elbows. It was quite warm and had a huge hood that pulled up. The front magically clasped together. It was actually something similar to the muggle fashion these days. I see all kinds of people wearing these long robes like coats, mainly in the winter.  
  
Next, is Hagrid. Oh boy. I hope its not toffee, actually I wouldn't mind toffee to class utensils. I grabbed the package, prepared for the worst. Nothing happened as I started tugging on the string, but then it started wriggling violently, and I noticed the air holes on the side. "Oh goody" I muttered. Live presents. I know Hagrid's idea of cute animals. 'Harmless' he says. And this is not likely an exception. I decided it would be smarter to read the letter first. There might be an explanation.  
Harry,  
I hope you like your present! All 5th years are required to have them for care of magical creatures this year. Yours has a personality like a kitten. Its called a Knoozar. It tends to act and think like its master, for instance yours would take a disliking to Malfoy. Ok then, happy birthday, see you.  
Rubeus Hagrid  
  
This could only mean trouble. Hagrid for one, thought it was cute. And it was needed for class. And you can't forget the biting books he assigned for class. But I gotta check anyhow. I slowly lifted the lid until a little bit of light reached the inside. Quickly, I grabbed a mass of fluffy animal and pulled it out.  
  
Honestly, it was cute; it was sort of a mix between a gremlin (a muggle movie pet) and a rabbit. It was jet black with a tad bit of white on its tail, which was extremely long. All of the sudden it let out a high-pitched squeak, although not loud enough to wake the Dursleys.   
  
"Hey" I cooed. What could I call him? He just looked at me wide eyed, with his long ears wiggling. His jet-black hair untidy, and going in every direction, then it hit me. "James!" Perfect. I have my own- er Knoozar. 


	2. Happy Birthday Harry!

Happy Birthday  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
:Yawn: (a/n- can't spell a yawn either :(.)  
  
       
  
Harry yawned as he rolled over and off his bed.  It was his birthday.  Well, it had been earlier too.  But now it was here for a little longer.  Then.  "YYIIPPE!"  James screamed. For attention most likely.    
  
         
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  He said.  
  
  
  
For about a quarter of a second he had forgot about James.  He had to find him something to eat.  Hagrid hadn't mentioned food; all he said was what it was and how it acted.  Nothing about taking care of him. Heck, he'd just have to improvise.  Dudley had a dog out back.  It couldn't hurt just to borrow a little Puppy Chow for now.  So as a quick meal, he got a bowl full of Buster the 9th dog food.  
  
          
  
I can't very well plat Quiditch in the broad daylight, and thanks to Dudley I have no friends around here. He thought miserably.  Then it hit him sense he was planning on going to Ron's house for the last few weeks, he didn't want to wear Dudley's old elephant clothes.  Ahh, my first actual shopping trip. He thought to himself.   He hadn't ever been on a real shopping trip, Aunt Petunia had never taken him to buy clothes, she either gave him some of Dudley's hand-me-downs or bought him something really ugly from a second hand store.    
  
  
  
He had to walk most of the way.  Then he hopped on the city bus and got a ride to the mall. It couldn't be too expensive.  He had traded in some of his wizard money at the beginning of the summer, and he had spent some already on real food in order not to starve.    
  
  
  
He made a quick trip to a small clothing store where he bought a few sets of clothing. Noticing that the clothes were hardly a small dent in his pocket after all. -I guess gold galleons are worth more in muggle money.  He thought happily. So he was even richer in muggle terms. He also noticed, that Dudley's old baggy clothes made him look skinnier than he was. He still wasn't fat, but he had gotten more muscle from Quiditch practice in the past 4 years than he ever had in his life. So he was more built than the wizard robes and elephant clothes made him out to be.  
  
  
  
Harry started to leave as he thought about the Weasleys. Then he thought of how they had always went out of their way to help him. They were poor, often hungry, and judged by every one as slobs. Like the Malfoys always getting onto them about their lack of money. But still, no matter what the occasion they were always nice they took the better way out of things. Instead of goggling at Harry on first site. Ron had made friends with him. And Mrs. Weasley specifically said not to bother him about his scar. They had always been their nicest to him. He hadn't done much in return. So he turned around and went back into the store to make a small repayment to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay, Mr. Weasley has always liked muggle gadgets, so something old timely would make him happy. Harry thought, and as if on cue he saw a brass colored compass in an antique store window. That would be for Mr. Weasley.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley would like some jewelry.  Some pearls.  Knowing her she would never buy something like that for herself. So a quick trip to the Jewelry Shop would be lovely for dear Mom #2.  
  
  
  
Going down the list of red he decided that bill would fit perfectly in a muggle designed T-shirt with `Bad To the Bone`. Charlie was a little harder. He didn't really know him. So, thinking quickly, he bought him a fireproof watch. Made specifically for people who worked in big kitchens but it would probably hold out in hotter temperatures.  
  
  
  
Fred and George. This was obvious. He'd get them fake nose rings. They'd love that. Ron being his best friend was pretty easy.  He wanted to stand out from the rest of his brothers.  So Harry got Ron a bottle of hair gel, a chain necklace, and a small bottle of toilet water.  
  
  
  
"That about covers it," he said to himself. Well, almost. There is still Ginny. What would she like?  He wasn't sure what girls her age liked so he walked up to a storekeeper and asked, a little embarrassed.  
  
  
  
" Um...err... You see I have a friend that I am visiting and I am buying him and his family all gifts and I don't know what to get his little sister," he told her quickly. The woman smiled and said.  
  
  
  
"Okay dear. Your going to have to give me a little more information than that, how old is she? What does she like? What color is her hair? Would she look nice in jewelry...?" she asked. Harry new practically nothing about women and why her hair color mattered or her age. But trusted that this woman of at least 30 knew what she was talking about. As she had been a girl for 30 years.  
  
          
  
" She's 14, at least five feet tall. Bright red hair, likes... err, I don't know.  She'd probably look nice in anything." he said this a little offhandedly but the woman raised her eyebrows. He wasn't paying attention he just asked. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
           
  
"I think that this girl might like a dress. Most do her age. Come here dear I know where there are some lovely dresses for autumn." A dress? He thought. He hadn't thought of that. She would probably like a dress. And she probably never got new clothes. Always being at the bottom of 7. She had it worse than Ron.  The woman walked him over to bunch of isles where about 100 dresses were held. "Red hair you say?" she asked him.  
  
          
  
"Yes."  
  
          
  
"Okay. Well, I would suggest that anything but red would do fine." she told him and smiled. Then walked away.  Harry looked at the different styles. Still not helped much. Now he didn't know what kind to get her.  He settled on buying her a mahogany dress. It mahogany was low cut, went down to about her ankles. It had thin straps and looked about her size. Done with her now what about Hermione he thought.  
  
          
  
Hermione was easy. She loved reading. So he got her a book on Shakespeare history. She'd like it. It had to be about four inches thick.  
  
          
  
Harry took a taxi back to Privet Drive. On the way grabbing a candy bar on the ay. He was in a good mood and Dudley hadn't been quite as horrible this past summer. Which was appreciated. Harry needed this summer to been as unsettling as possible. Hopefully the rest would be the same.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
Harry had to find something to do. He would be bored out of his mind the next few weeks if he didn't.    
  
          
  
He went to a park down the street. Hoping he could meet some people. He normally didn't do anything of the sort. He was more of a loner. But he felt that he'd be happier if he had some one to talk to. So he watched a few games of basketball. He had learned how to play in elementary school. When he had no idea he was a wizard.  While he was watching a guy came up behind him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
          
  
"Excuse me?" he asked Harry. He was tall. He had Black tame hair, and extremely tanned skin. He had an odd accent to his voice that Harry had never heard before.  
  
          
  
"Yea?"  
  
          
  
"Sorry if I sound a little weird, but do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. This surprised Harry. How did he know?  
  
          
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked him. Then the guy pointed to his scar.  
  
          
  
"Harry Potter right?"  
  
          
  
"Oh yea, of course. Sorry if I'm a little suspicious. I haven't seen another wizard all summer."  
  
          
  
"Oh, well, you have yet to see one. I'm a squib. Or at least very close to it. I have such little magic my parents thought it was pointless to enroll me into a school. They teach me at home. I have yet to perform a correct spell," he said a little sadly.  
  
      
  
"Oh." was all Harry could say.  
  
      
  
"My names Bren Armalao I know you've heard this a ton, but I have heard quite a bit about you."  
  
      
  
"Yea, I do. But how is it that I never hear anything about myself?" Harry joked. "So, you don't sound like you're from around here. What's with you accent?"  
  
      
  
"No, I'm not from around here. I am from America. Hawaii to be exact. My sister is an exchange student from an American school to Hogwarts. So we all moved here so we could be closer."  
  
      
  
"Cool. What year?"  
  
      
  
"Fourth year. What year are you in?"  
  
     
  
"Fifth."  
  
      
  
"Oh cool. I would be. But hey I got to go. My mum wants me back for supper. Hey, how about I meet you here tomorrow Potter? Get to know each other. I haven't seen any other wizard folk outside of family either. It would be nice to get to know each other."  
  
      
  
"Alright, but call me Harry." He told Bren.  
  
      
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
      
  
A/N: okay I hope ya'll all like it. If you want more you have to say so. I got 7 reviews last chap. I want ay least 10 this time K ya'll if you make longer reviews. Or just plain more reviews I'll write longer stories cuz I know this is short. 


	3. A Summers end

Summers end  
  
Chapter 3 (I think) of A Deep but Dazzling Darkness  
  
Summary: its 6 am I'm not gonna tell ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter books, well, I bought one, or two, or three, or four. But I didn't write them. This is just fun.  
  
Warnings: none…yet.  
  
All things must come to an end. But, you know what they say; the wind of one door closing opens another (I think that is how it goes, if not I don't care you get the point). So the weeks came and gone, and Harry's time came to go to the Weasely's. So, after parting with his friend. Harry went to privet drive for super for (thankfully the last time that summer. Now the time came to warn the Dursleys about Voldemort. Or at least try.  
  
Harry sat with the Dursleys, thinking mainly about how he would tell them about the third task. And that it might put them in danger. Or if it even did. What if they went nuts? He couldn't blame them. Their imagination of a dark wizard couldn't be any worse than the truth. Chancing maybe it could judging by what they think of the good ones. Deciding that it would be best to confront petunia, he asked her calmly if she would follow him into the kitchen. Once out of hearing range from Vernon he started to explain.  
  
"Um… well… you see-"  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
" Okay, well, you see, the thing is, last year at my school there was an… incident, and it involves me and a dark wiz- person of my kind to try an kill me. There's a long story behind it but the thing is he has killed a lot of people. Some of them died because he wanted me. Like my parents…" he cut himself short finding a lump in his throat. As far a he knew that was why his parents died, he didn't think to how petunia would react after hearing her so hated sisters name. She acted much like expected, but still she furrowed her eyebrows wondering what this had to do with her.  
  
"What is the meaning of you bring up that god forsaken woman and her husband?" she screeched. This hit a nerve on Harry, but he had been expecting that something similar to this would happen. Apparently he didn't think ahead hard enough.  
  
"Well… this wizard is pretty dangerous. He's not afraid to kill people to get what he wants. He knows all kind of dark magic and is probably the most powerful dark wizard in the history of Hogwarts!" Harry said raising his voice quite beyond petunias liking.  
  
"VERNON! VERNON! Did you hear what retched words just came out of his mouth! Oh!" petunia went running back into the kitchen and pointing an accusing bony finger at Harry. His uncle's chest swelled like a gorilla, and his face matching that of the beet and tomatoes on his plate. Harry didn't blink while starring back at him. it felt awfully like trying to match a hippogriff. Not to insult Buckbeak of course.  
  
"Sorry, but it did get your attention." He said simply. Sounding much more brave than he felt. "I know you don't like to hear this stuff. But it might be safer if you know. In case he actually after 15 years decides to drop in or I don't come ba-"  
  
"I assure you we will be fine with out that!" his uncle cut him off sternly. It was clear before he started that they would not want to listen. He'd just continue anyway.  
  
"well, just so you know, he knows quite a bit more than pig tail tricks and giant tongues." Harry stated.'  
  
"Now boy! I am SERIOUS!" Vernon shouted standing up and knocking the chair that was previously fitting its self up his ass backwards.  
  
"I know you serious Uncle Vernon but so am I! I could very well die this year and I am extremely surprised I didn't last year! He might come to you next looking for me! How would you feel then huh? Would you still be happy you didn't listen? You'd have no idea why he was torturing Dudley and you would sit and watch as he slowly killed him and Petunia and still think that he was performing rubbish magic tricks? Good Merlin you are the most closed minded person I have ever known!" Harry yelled and ran up the stairs to his room. He couldn't help them, what was he thinking. There as muggle as they get. Not a drop of magic in them, not even a splinter of imagination. Their minds reeked of rules and consequences with cause and effect and simple, plain explainable happenings and motives. No adventure. Nothing in their life had any meaning other than to impress others and beat down on as many as possible. If he ever thought a little talking would open their eyes in the slightest he was wrong long ago. He was positive they had never red a fantasy book or ever had an exquisite dream of impossibilities, thinking or hoping for more than the boring life they lead. They had probably never tried anything new or attempted to change anything. Vernon was probably the kind of kid that sat at home while his friends (if he had any) were all outside playing games and pretending to be different, like hunting dragons or flying on a magic carpet. They were so blinded by trying to fit in that they didn't realize that they were so beyond normal they were boring and considered by most people psychotic.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk in hast and threw all of his things in it. So what if he showed up early. It would take a while to get there anyway. So within five minute he was packed and ready to go. He didn't realize how quiet it was until he got down stairs ad saw that none of them had moved. Not even Dudley had continued eating. (Surely this must be a sign of the apocalypse!)  
  
"Bye." Harry said  
  
"Wait." Petunia told him. Her voice a little shaky, but she looked determined all the same. "Please, continue." She said briefly. Harry at there shocked beyond belief. Then realizing, he needed to explain before she changed her mind, he continued where he left off. Explaining to the about the third task and Voldemort reaching power. They unlike most wizards flinched not when he said 'Voldemort' but when he said 'wizards' or 'Hogwarts' or things as simple as 'magic'. After Harry finally finished there seemed to be an almost soundless sigh pass through the whole kitchen. As if even the plain house was finally relaxed.  
  
"So, its pretty much just my warning. It might explain how I've been acting this year. And I have a bad feeling something drastic might happen this year. Bye.. I guess" with that last note Harry turned to leave.  
  
"Ahem!" petunia coughed and looked pointedly at Vernon.  
  
"Oh, and um… err… Harry, I' sorry for err overreacting."  
  
Harry visibly blanched. He couldn't believe his ears. Vernon was apologizing, and of all things about him getting frustrated over magic! Better yet it was petunia making hi do it! That's very new.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Harry couldn't say much more. He was still in shock. "I will see you next year. I hope." Then he left without another word. His last comment was more of a joke. But in a way it was very likely just FYI.  
  
He did the familiar procedure of raising his wand arm in the air and jumping out of the way of the night bus. Then with a nod to the driver and the all too familiar host laid down on a bed and closed his eyes. Letting himself glide onto the wings of a soft, kind dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ok! I hoped you all liked it! I know these first chapters are short. But I am still starting. There should be much less mistakes in this chap. I went through it, I hope I got most of them. Excuse e for not knowing but doesn't a beta reader help you with those things? I am wondering cause I don't completely know what a beta reader it. I am only inferring. Somebody be nice and tell me in a review! Thanx! Luv you all! Now.. for the thanks.  
  
Gina Potter-nah don't worry, its not Draco. It's a new character. ( Thank you for being my first reviewer! I' all giddy about reviews, I know pathetic ;) K i w e – you will see. Agi vega - is that right? Cool name. Thanks for reviewing. I am-just-a-writer-too.- nope not Draco. By the way I read your story. I t sounds kewlz! Megan- thanks a lot, I really hope it's as good as you say. Anie- Thanx! I am glad you liked it. Nickole- well of course I'm going to finish! Perry- thanks, and by the way. I wasn't messing up on typing- I actually thought it was Remius…ughh. Bridget -thank you! I am about giddy that I a getting good reviews.  
  
Yay! I hope ya'll read this chap. If your reading this than you must have! Thank you! I feel really good when ya'll do that, so review! 


	4. Familiar Faces

1 Familiar Faces  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own it… I will not do this every chapter okay. Lets just pretend for a minute that you guys don't need to be reminded constantly aiight?  
  
Summary: Harry just got off the knight bus and is walking to the burrow. Its… let's say 7:00 because it can't be too late because it was the knight bus. But the Weasleys have to be awake too.  
  
A/N: okay, I know I have a million typos, please do not judge the story by the way I spell. I would like to say that English is not my first language but it is. So there ;) anywho, I hope ya'll liked the last chap, although I didn't get any reviews. ( Please review, whether you like it or not. Flames will be used for the marshmallows that by the way are very good burnt to crisp! I'd like criticism that I can use. If I continuously use a word wrong I don't mind you correcting me, or spell a character's name wrong like Remus (which I kept saying Remius). So pleez review and try to enjoy the story, if you just don't like it because it's not your type, I understand just stop.  
  
Warnings: none yet.  
  
"Later." Harry yelled nonchalantly over his shoulder to Stan, then walked all too happily to the burrow.  
  
It was still chilly and the sun was just rising. It couldn't have been more than 7:30 or 8:00. Right before Harry had the opportunity to knock on the door, Ron and Hermione stepped out grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Harry! How are you?" Hermione asked him a little more high pitched than necessary. Yea, how has it been?" Ron said patting him on the back. Harry could tell that his voice was quite a bit deeper than last year. Other than that they looked like the same friends he left at the train station.  
  
Then looking closer, he saw more, they were not the Ron and Hermione that he left behind. They were indeed older. Ron had gotten taller yet, and looked goofy standing so tall and thin. He had messier hair, and it was obviously made to stand on end. His god-forsaken nose had even grown, and he had twice as many freckles.  
  
Hermione had changed even more, she was taller, slimmer, and her face seemed to almost change features. She no longer looked like a girl. She looked like a woman. Her lips were a soft warm pink color and her cheeks stood out more. Her hair, once bushy was tamer and was full of soft honey colored curls. She had bigger hips and of course she had a broader chest. Then again like last year at the Yule ball, she seemed to hold herself quite differently.  
  
"Hey guys!" Harry said cheerily. "What have you been up too?" he asked, wanting to know immediately what had been going on while he was at the Dursleys.  
  
"Boy have we got some stories!" Ron told him. So Harry followed them inside and caught up on happenings.  
  
Ron, herm, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley all sat at the breakfast table eating molly's delicious waffles. Not a word slipped out. They had already talked all they possibly could on any subject possible, well, that is except Voldemort. That's what held everyone tense. Nobody wanted to start the conversation, but everyone wanted to talk about it.  
  
:: bump BUMP BUMP!:: Rumbled a bouncing down the stairs, not a hair twitched from the Weasleys, but herm and Harry almost fell out of their chairs. Neither had been quite used to the twins constant explosions and dramatic entrances. They were each quite sure they never would be.  
  
"Good morning world!" cried George (or what seemed to be.) coming from the doorway and entering the kitchen followed by his brother grinning like idiots. "Oy Scarface! How's it been?" Fred said practically tripping to where he was. "Any headaches recently my fragile friend? Been holding up well from all of the autographs? You know the chicks love the hero!" Fred said easily cracking a joke. Well, at least he's still happy Harry thought. It was quite nice to have someone who didn't jump back in fear of him. They held out well, still the laughing fools they always were. Which is actually more good than bad.  
  
"I am fine thank you very much!" Harry answered daintily fluttering his eyes. "I am not in need of any autographs! I have enough fans back home!" Harry said jokingly. Fred patted Harry on the back; obviously happy to see Harry hadn't lost it…completely.  
  
"Oh, yea! Guys, I got you all a little something." Harry told them happily noticing the eager looks on their faces. "Gather round, yes, that's the ticket!" Harry said, reaching into his trunk and pulling out gifts. "Mr. Weasley, for you, a compass!" Harry said hanging it to him.  
  
"Wow! …What does it do?" he asked Harry, Hermione walked of to him and started explaining to him about ships and navigation and such.  
  
"Fred, George, for you, nose rings, well not really." He added at the shock on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Here Mrs. Weasley, earrings, Harry said handing them to her.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, tears springing in the corners of her eyes. Harry never felt better; to see the happy looks on their faces was the world to him.  
  
"Hermione, here, its Shakespeare." Harry said, she looked like she would have jumped clear over the table had he not thrown the large book to her. "Ron, I got you a few small things." He told him bringing each item out one by one. "Hair gel, toilet water, and a chain necklace. All of the guys are wearing them now, see." Harry said, pulling out his own that Bren had bought him.  
  
"Oh! Wicked! Um… toilet water?"  
  
"It's like a light cologne." Harry said hurriedly, not wanting him to think he got it from a commode. Just then, bill came running down the stairs, followed by Charlie.  
  
"Ginny's on her way, she's still owling Cid!" Bill said exasperated.  
  
Ah, so Cid is it? Cid? What kind of name is that? Does he go to Hogwarts? Harry thought. Looking at the stairway, waiting for Ginny to come down.  
  
"Yo! Earth to Potter!" Ron yelled in his ear. "What about Bill and Charlie?" he asked him.  
  
"Oh, yea of course!" Harry said and handed both Charlie and Bill their gifts. Watching Bills eyes smile as he looked at the bold print on the shirt.  
  
"Niiiiiiice!" he said softly and laughed. Charlie sat down and fastened his watch.  
  
"Here comes Virginia now." Mr. Weasley said and looked as they heard her coming down the stairs. Harry watched as he saw she run quickly into the kitchen to greet them all in her baby blue pajamas..  
  
"Hey, Morning!" she said softly her voice nowhere near the high-pitched squeak it was in second year. Then she looked at him. "Harry! How are you? I didn't think you were coming until tonight!" she said joyously.  
  
"Well…I…uh." Harry stuttered. He didn't want to tell her about the squabble with the Dursleys. It just didn't seem proper. "I really wanted to see you all. Oh yes, I got you something too." He said and pulled out the dainty box.  
  
"Thanks!" she said and before he could have a chance to move, reached over and gave him a one armed hug. "That's nice" she said popping off box top and looked at the dress with her eyes almost popping out of her head.  
  
"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I understand if you don't like it or if it's too much or anything." Harry said quickly.  
  
"New clothes! Oh my goodness Harry of course I like it! It's gorgeous!" She shouted and this time she about threw herself on him hugging him and held on slightly longer than necessary, giving Fred and George the idea that she wasn't quite as over Harry as she let everyone believe. They weren't as fooled as she thought they were.  
  
"Oh! Well then…err that's good!" Harry said turning crimson at Fred and Georges odd stares. "Err, so then, I'll be unpacking now." Harry quietly told everyone and went upstairs followed by the Ron  
  
A/N: Okay. I hope you all liked it. I like putting the characters in awkward situations. I find it fun to embarrass them and then laugh about it. So you should expect quite a bit of that. I know I a late of updating, but I have a lot on my hands, I have got some pretty big tests coming up and I am trying to get into a school. It depends on my test whether I make it. Anywho, please review, it helps a lot, if I get more reviews then I will be encouraged to write more, well, good reviews that is. 


End file.
